Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
h.a.n.d. Inc. |publisher = Square Enix |release = May 30, 2009 / September 29, 2009 / October 9, 2009 |genre = Aksie rolspel speletjie |modes = Enkele speler, multi speler |ratings = : A : E10+ : 12+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is die vyfde spel in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, uitsluitlik op die Nintendo DS vrygestel. Dit fokus op die lewe van Roxas tussen die einde van Kingdom Hearts en die begin van Kingdom Hearts II, verken die tyd uit Roxas se skepping tot sy konfrontasie met Riku wat lei tot sy plasing in die gesimuleerde Twilight Town. Die Ultimate Hits edition was weer vrygestel in Japan op 29 Maart 2012 as deel van die 10de herdenking boks, en die spel se hele cutscene galery, insluitend die spraak boks tonele uitbeeld, was verwerk in hoë definisie met splinternuwe stem optree soos 'n Full-length kenmerk vir Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Ontwikkeling :Hoofartikel: Verwyder inhoud Poetsbakker se paradys was oorspronklik opgestel om te verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, maar was uiteindelik verwyder as gevolg van spasie beperkings. Tetsuya Nomura verduidelik dat die beplande plot vir die wêreld was, Stel in 'n sirkus en speel af die storie van Pinocchio, 'n puppet met 'n hart, en die Nobodies wat besit geen hart, ons beplan vir 'n hartseer episode met Roxas en Xion hoop vir hulself soek.[http://member.square-enix.com/na/features/khdays/01/part2.php Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fan Powered Q&A] Die wêreld sou het ingesluit Pinocchio (as 'n mens) en Geppetto, sowel as die skurke eerlike John en Gideon uit die oorspronklike film. Die profiel sprites vir die karakters verskyn nog steeds binne die finale spel se kode. Hades en Megara was ook beplan om te verskyn in Olympus Coliseum en Tinker Bell was blykbaar beplan word om lyne, voordat sy was verdoof gemaak. Hierdie karakters se profiel sprites verskyn ook binne die finale spel se kode. Die speler een profiel sprites vir Roxas, Marluxia, en Axel, en die speler twee profiel sprites vir Xion, Axel en bosseleerstilus-Wielding Roxas, oorspronklik verskil van dié in die finale speletjie gebruik, en is steeds aanwesig in die speletjie kode. Karakters Soos vorige Kingdom Hearts titels, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days funksies talle Disney karakters. Alle Organisasie XIII lede is daarvan in multi speler modus, sowel as Riku, Donald, Goofy, Die koning en Sora. Xion, die ontwykende veertiende lid van die organisasie, het groot betekenis in die storie. Die Heartless verskyn as die primêre grootste, insluitend 'n groot hoeveelheid nuwe tipes. Ook, sommige spesiale Heartless verskyn as normale ontmoetings, soos die Possessor in Beast se Kasteel. Daar is baie ou base gesien soos Guard Armor en Darkside. Moogle s verskyn ook in die spel, hulle hulself dra swart jasse. Pete is in die kollig net in Agrabah en Neverland. Met die uitsondering van die voormelde Moogles, daar is egter geen ander Final Fantasy karakters in die speletjie. Dit is ook die eerste Kingdom Hearts titel nie te kenmerk Maleficent. Storie Die spel dek die storie van Roxas voor die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts II. Op die dag hy is gebore as Sora se niemand wanneer Sora verander in 'n Heartless in Kingdom Hearts, Roxas is gevind in Twilight Town deur Xemnas, die leier van Organisasie XIII, wat hom sy dertiende lid name. Elke dag hy is gestuur op missies na ander wêrelde, óf alleen óf deur sy mede lede, om te vernietig Heartless met die Keyblade en vrylating gevange harte, waarmee die Organisasie kan vervul hul doelwit van Kingdom Hearts inroep en raak volledige wesens. Roxas is geplaas onder die sorg van Axel, wie hy befriends en spandeer sy spaar tyd met aan die einde van elke dag, sit bo-op die kloktoring in Twilight Town, praat wat is op hul gedagtes en eet see sout roomys saam. Kort na Roxas se induksie, die organisasie sien die aankoms van 'n geheimsinnige veertiende lid, Xion. Haar voorkoms verander van persoon tot persoon, afhangende van hul verhouding met haar. Later, wanneer Axel en verskeie ander lede is toegeken aan Kasteel vergetelheid (die omgewing vir Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Roxas en Xion raak 'n span. Die twee begin te bind, en die reclusive Xion begin oopmaak om Roxas, onthulling haar ooreenkoms Sora se vriend Kairi, en haar vermoë om te swaai die Keyblade. 'N paar dae later, Roxas val in 'n koma vir verskeie weke, rondom dieselfde tyd Sora sit aan die slaap te herwin die herinneringe hy verloor in Kasteel vergetelheid aan die einde van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Wanneer Roxas uiteindelik wakker word (en vind dat al die lede versend na Kasteel vergetelheid, behalwe Axel, uitgeskakel het is), hy beweer dat hy, Axel en Xion al spandeer nie tyd saam, en die drie hegte vriende geword. Roxas stadig raak Sora se herinneringe en raak gefrustreerd omdat hy kry nie antwoorde op die vrae waarom hy 'n sleutel swaard kan hou en ook doubts die motiewe van die organisasie. Intussen, Sora, wat nog slaap, verskuif word van Kasteel vergetelheid na Twilight Town deur DiZ en Naminé, wat is toesig oor die herstel van sy herinneringe. Xion het ook 'n konfrontasie met Riku, wat bring haar identiteit en die egtheid van haar Keyblade in vraag en suggereer sy verlaat die organisasie saamvoeg met haar oorspronklike self. Xion, egter, is verskeur tussen doen en met Roxas en Axel te bly. Uiteindelik Xion ontdek dat sy 'n onvolmaakte replika van Sora, geskep deur Xemnas, uit Sora se lek herinneringe moet Sora, wat Xemnas van voorneme is om te gebruik as deel van die organisasie se planne, draai uit tot wees van geen gebruik. Haar ooreenkoms met Kairi is 'n resultaat van Sora se sterk herinneringe van haar; egter as Naminé pogings om te herstel Sora se herinneringe, hulle raak Xion eerder tot die punt waar sy begin om fisies soos Sora te lyk. Op leer dit, Xion raak diep verward en verlore en blare organisasie XIII, begeerte om weg om 'n ware mens, maar ook met 'n val uit met Roxas en Axel. Tydens 'n 'soek-en-vaslegging' missie, Xigbar en Axel vind Xion in Wonderland. Soos Xigbar berei voor om te veg haar, hy sien die verskyning van Ventus. Skielik, terwyl Xigbar afgelei is, Xion verdwyn en neem maklik af Xigbar. Axel vrae wat nou net gebeur het voor sy oë. Later, Roxas geboortedefekte van organisasie XIII vind homself, veel om Axel se ontsteltenis. Op reprogrammed deur Xemnas, Xion poog om te absorbeer Roxas en raak heel, hoewel dit sou beteken dat die werklike Sora sal nooit wek. Egter Roxas gevegte en die stryd teen Xion, wat onthul Xemnas se motiewe en bedoelings om hom voor samesmelting met hom, wat draai in, halts die herstel van Sora se herinneringe heeltemal. Xion dan sterf rustig in Roxas se arms, heeltemal crystallizes en draai in 'n verblindende lig, soos die herinneringe wat sy gaan terug na Sora geabsorbeer het. Sy blare niks anders as 'n enkele seashell agter, soos trane loop af Roxas se gesig. Roxas erf Xion se Keyblade, en hom toelaat om twee Keyblades op een slag gebruik (Oblivion en Oathkeeper). Gou daarna, hy ontmoetings en gevegte Riku, wat deur DiZ te vang hom sodat hy kan saamvoeg met Sora en voltooi die herstel van sy herinneringe versend is. Wanneer Riku is byna verslaan, hy krane in die groeiende duisternis in sy hart, hom die krag nodig om subdue Roxas toestaan, maar gee hom ook die voorkoms van Ansem, soeker van duisternis, wat woon in sy hart. Riku bring gevolglik die onbewuste Roxas om DiZ, wat digitizes en plaas hom in 'n virtuele Twilight Town. Die finale toneel, "Dag 359: Die Eerste Dag", toon Roxas in die virtuele Town dink hoe alles was soos 'n droom en wonder oor sy lot terwyl loop en aankoms by die gewone plek, wonder as hy, Hayner, Pence en Olette sal uiteindelik gaan na die strand. Speletjie meganika in missie modus.]] Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days' se speletjie meganika is soortgelyk aan die aksie-RPG styl van die vorige speletjies in die reeks, en vind plaas in 'n 3D omgewing. Oorspronklik was daar drie status balke, HP, MP en 'n nuwe een gemerk LM, maar die LM en MP balke is verwyder. Die bekende bevel kieslys van afgelope paaiemente van die speletjie het teruggekeer, hierdie keer met net drie sigbare bevele. In plaas van MP vir magic jy rus die uitspel wat jy wil gebruik vir elke missie gebruik die Paneel Stelsel. Magic ook verander is deurdat verskeie vorms van die dieselfde spel, soos Fire en Firaga, is eintlik fisies verskillende uitspel in plaas van die dieselfde aanval met 'n verskillende vlak krag. N kamera beheer skema toegelaat spelers beweeg die kamera met die touch screen, en om te beweeg, spring, en aanval met behulp van die kontrole stopsel en gesig knoppies is ook teenwoordig. Sommige name van Heartless het te verander (bv.: Rabid Dog geword het Bad Dog). 'N ander interessante punt is die hoogte van die stoele by Waar Niks Versamel. Terwyl speel in multiplayer af, die stoele se hoogtes nie verband hou met hul eie voorkeure, maar eerder hul Staanplek gedurende die missies wat jy gaan op. Die lede met die onderste punte van die totaal van vier deelnemers, grond verder af as dit, met meer punte. Wanneer 'n missie is voltooi, die sitplekke gaan hoër of laer, na gelang van die vorige posisie. Al die karakters het ook verskeie ander vorms van hul wapens, elk met unieke statistiek, soos die verskillende Keyblades in die vorige speletjies. Daarbenewens, elke individuele wapen het sy eie aanval kombo, met baie van hulle Y-Kombos, geaktiveer deur te druk met sekondêre Kombo, genaamd wanneer gevra word in mid aanval. Al die vyande het basis statistiek vir HP, Aanval en Verdediging wat skaal volgens hul vlak, wat is, op sy beurt, bepaal deur die missie waarin hulle verskyn. Die speletjie het ook 'n funksie genoem 'n Bonus meter en dit is slegs beskikbaar aan 'n paar missies. Die doel van die Bonus meter is 'n missie se belonings vermenigvuldig wanneer dit na 'n sekere merk. Limiet breek Limiet breek s is 'n nuwe toevoeging tot die reeks. Wanneer die speler se HP daal in 'n lae geel gedeelte van hul HP bar, 'n limiet breek kan word geïnisieer deur die -knoppie vir 'n paar sekondes. Afhangende van watter karakter die speler beheer, 'n kragtige element gebaseer aanval uitgevoer sal word (bv. Roxas gaan in 'n waansin, skiet rond in 'n aura van lig terwyl hurling lig kruis op elke afwerking aanval, terwyl Demyx rotse uit op sy sitar, stuur pilare van water uit die grond). 'N tweede stadium van limiet breek genoem "Finale limiet" kan ook gebruik word, wat die karakter se attacking krag (bv. Roxas pilare van lig uit stuur, en Demyx se water babas gaan gepaard met 'n waterige ontploffing) verhoog. In teenstelling met perke van Kingdom Hearts II, kan spelers skade wanneer aangeval terwyl hulle limiet breek neem. Multiplayer :Hoofartikel: Missie modus Dit is die tweede speletjie in die reeks te kenmerk multi speler volg Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories wat in die kollig die vermoë om te veg ander een op een met 'n kenmerk genoem "Link Modus". Daar is 'n vier-speler nie-kanonieke multi speler modus, waar spelers kan kies om enige lid van die Organisasie XIII saam met ses ander geheime karakters, wat Xion, Riku, Donald, Goofy, die Koning en Sora en gaan op missies. Jy kan ook as bosseleerstilus-swaai Roxas in-speletjie speel. Ten einde te ontsluit hom in multi-speler modus, heg Zero Gear en 3 vermoë eenhede (Ability Units). Wêrelde en karakters Trivia *Die opening van die speletjie cinematic gebruik tonele uit vorige verskynings van die organisasie, in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories en selfs bykomende tonele uit Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, wat ook ingesluit reken die cutscene van Roxas se Vaslegging van Final Mix vir hierdie speletjie se eindig. *Die Japannese weergawe van die opening video lys elke organisasie lid se kenmerk en wapen tipe, saam met 'n kort paragraaf beskryf hulle wat insluit hul titel; die Engelse weergawe noem eerder hul kenmerke binne die paragraaf en lyste wapen tipes, met geen melding van titel. Egter, die Engelse weergawe van die HD 1.5 ReMIX samestelling van hierdie speletjie se cutscenes gee die titels van die Organisasie lede. *Dit is die eerste speletjie in die reeks te hê nie 100 Acre Wood, Atlantica of Hollow Bastion as daarvan wêrelde, al Hollow Bastion verskyn in 'n funksies reël, Jean. Dit is ook die eerste keer Donald en Goofy het solo daarvan verskynings Afgesien van hacks in die konsole speletjies. *Hierdie speletjie bevat die meeste daarvan karakters ooit in die reeks, met 'n totaal van negentien karakters: alles van Organisasie XIII, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy en King Mickey. *Dit is die laaste Disney produk te kenmerk die stem werk van Wayne Allwine, en die erkennings bevat 'n toewyding aan hom: "In liefdevolle herinnering aan Wayne Allwine." *Preordered Noord-Amerikaanse afskrifte kom met 'n ekstra dekking wat Roxas staan in 'n agtergrond van Miekie hoofde, Kingdom Hearts, Roxas se halssnoer, Sora se halssnoer en Niemand het insignias. *Alle bondgenote van die begin af tutoriaalsessie missies was later na Kasteel vergetelheid gestuur. *Saïx en Xemnas die enigste Organisasie lede is nooit om saam te bind tot met Roxas vir 'n Sendingstasie by enige punt. Galery File:Promotional Art 05 KHD.png|Promosie kunswerk vir Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:KH 3582 Days Preorder Bonus.png|US pre-orde bonus, wat insluit 'n plakkaat en 4 poskaarte. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Edition DSi.png|Japannese spesiale uitgawe Nintendo DSi. Verpakking kunswerk File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart JP.png|Japannese dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days (Ultimate Hits) JP.png|Japannese Ultimate Hits dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart PAL.png|PAL dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart AU.png|Australiese dekking kuns. File:DSi Bundle KHD.png|Japannese spesiale uitgawe bondeltjie. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Slipcover NA.png| beperkte uitgawe Slipcover kuns. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptelike NA webwerf *Amptelike JP webwerf *Amptelike EU webwerf ja:キングダム ハーツ 358/2 Days en:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days de:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days fr:Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days es:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days pt:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days fi:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days